A Wedding for Thought
by lauraliz6189
Summary: Some people just have different perspectives on the same event... Oneshot


I don't really know where to begin. Should I start with the sheer stupidity on my part or start the tale from the real beginning? Well, most people say to start at the beginning so I suppose that is what I should do. It started not to long ago, about my seventh year at Hogwarts. I was 17 when I first really noticed her. She was 16 then. 

Ginny Weasley was never anyone other then the girl with the crush on the Boy Who Lived. She was a red-haired fireball that lived in near poverty with her six brothers and parents. That year, well, that year she came to Hogwarts as much more then that. She was spectacular. She left her fifth year skinny and bruised from her rough housing with the boys and came back her sixth with curves that any female on the earth would envy.

Her red hair had flow now and no longer resembled straw. Her baby giggle was gone and replaced by a seductive smile and feminine laugh. During the sorting ceremony no boy could take his eyes off of her. Even the little first years walked past and eyed her appreciatively. I should have taken that as my first clue to move in. I shouldn't have waited so long to make it known that I liked her. Maybe then I wouldn't be sitting in the back row of a small chapel watching her declare her love for another. 

Over the course of the year she dated no boys as far as I could tell. She studied a lot and spent most of her free time in the library. I could never tell you if this was the truth or not seeing as I was hardly ever in the library. But looking back I can say she wasn't studying for those long hours, she was with him. That is where my stupidity started. Trusting that she wanted to just be Ginny Weasley for a while and not be known as Ginny Weasley, the girl who is dating me.

She never wanted to just be Ginny Weasley. She will never be Ginny Weasley again after she says I do, in about fifteen seconds. It kills me to know that she lied to me for so long. She told me that it wasn't me that was wrong for her, yet it was me who was wrong because after today it's clear it was never me that she wanted. I was so broken after that. I, the boy who knew of all kinds of pain and heartache, felt like I was drowning and I didn't know why. Looking back, it was because I had my heart broken.

As the end of my seventh year approached, I could tell that something was upsetting her. She would come back from the library with tears on her cheeks more often and have puffy eyes. It was one week until I graduated and I needed to know why she cried the way she did. I needed to know what was breaking Ginny Weasley apart. That's when I heard her say it for the first time. She just said, "He broke me." 

I looked at her with big eyes as she laid her head on my shoulder. As she cried, she begged me not to tell Ron. I nodded and said nothing more. How could she have someone else? How could she not fancy me like she used to? Was I, Harry Potter, not good enough for her? And if so who was better then me?

She stopped crying and looked me in the eye and said thank you. She turned to walk away, swaying her hips and acting as if nothing had happened, and I asked whom he was. She stopped looked at me and smiled a sad smile as if she knew that the answer would kill me, then continued on her way. 

I watched her go and wondered if I knew the man who took her away from me. Now, I sit here in the back of the church and see the man who stole the world's most perfect angel from me. I did know him, I did hate him, and not I'm not sure if I know or hate him anymore.

But that's how life goes I guess. Love is something that no one can control and no one can guess at. It's one of those things that no matter how hard you try to understand no one will ever really grasp it. It just happens when it is least expected and when it does happen it seems like nothing else matters. Just ask Ginny Malfoy, I'm sure she can tell you that first-hand.

It started just as all the other witches did, a notch in my bedpost. She walked into the Great Hall holding herself differently then she did the past year. Her head was high and there was a smile of sheer confidence on her face. Looking back, I believe that is the reason I wanted to have her. I wanted to steal some of her confidence away. I will admit, a small part was the fact that I wanted to take her from Potter.

I watched, just as every other boy did, while she walked to the table and took her seat with the golden trio. Potter's mouth had never made a more exquisite O. It was hard to say if he was more scared by Ginny or Voldemort at this moment in time.

She just sat there exuding confidence and poise. Potter took a few moments to gather him self and then started into an animated conversation with this girl. This girl that could unquestionably pass for the ideal Malfoy wife and now, she will. I did not believe that then, though. Never could a Weasley and a Malfoy join in love or in any other matter outside of hate.

I watched her saunter in the Hall and saw breasts that had not been there the year before. I saw hips and curves that must have sprung up over the summer. Then, there was the laugh. The Weasel said something to her and she laughed this laugh that sent a tremor down my spine, it was then I knew I had to have this woman.

Over the course of the evening I kept my watch on her. I saw her look up, for one short-lived instant, and look over at me. Shortly after, she stood and left the Great Hall. Moments later, I beat Pansy off my arm and left as well. The moment I was out those doors I looked recklessly in each direction for her. I was about to admit defeat and realize I would never find her now when I heard it. "Looking for someone?"

It was that moment in time that I froze. I could not imagine how she could have so much absolute and unadulterated sureness that it was she that I was searching so frantically for. I was the Slytherin Sex God and she was the Pure Princess of Gryffindor. I turned to look at her and saw that her school robes were newer and womanlier then the year before. She smirked at me, the same smirk I usually wore, and curled her finger to beckon me to follow.

There was a vast amount of space between us when she turned around and grabbed my tie so I "couldn't get to far from her". She led me through corridor after corridor until finally I realized where she brought me. I didn't ask how she knew where my private quarters were or how she knew the password. Years later, I found out that I needed to thank Potter for this lovely meeting, due to the fact he had a map that showed her these things.

_"My, my what do we have here?" I drawled on as she walked into the room._

"A very willing Gryffindor whose only wish right now is to please you," said Ginny in an equally drawled out matter. She knew how to push my buttons.

"Well, don't let me stop you." With that my clothes were off and I had the ride of my life that night.

"Tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

And that was what started it. I had Ginny Weasley, the girl who was every boy's wet dream. People had to suspect things. The most beautiful girl in the school was turning down offers of forever from boys who could give her everything she could ever want and I smiled because I knew it was my doing. Hermione Granger was the first to find out, I assume. Though she was a load of things, stupid was not one of them. Ginny and my affair was the best-kept secret at Hogwarts for a full year.

Looking back it is hard to fill in the space from when it went from being a thing of lust to a thing of love. Maybe it was never really lust but I just wanted to pretend it was but over time we fell into something that felt like I was being washed out to sea and I couldn't stop myself because it felt so good. I fell in love with the last girl my parents wanted me to. And towards the ending of my last year at school I did something to her. I regret it to this day. I turned into a coward and told her I never loved her.

From what I gathered she cried that night. She cried on HIS shoulder and I was fuming the next day. Even after I made her cry she came back for more, though. She came back every night up until the night before I graduated. That was the night my life changed for the better.

She walked in like she did on most nights but instead of the instant undressing; she sat on my bed and looked at me with tears in those chocolate pools. I stood in front of her and wanted nothing more then to make all her pain go away. That was the moment that I knew I couldn't leave this school without her knowing I wanted forever with her.

_"Gin?"_

"Yea?"

"Remember last week, when I told you I could never love you?"

"Yes," whispered my red haired angel.

"I lied to you, you knew that right?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to leave here without you knowing."

"Knowing what, Draco?"

"Knowing that no matter what happens for the rest of my life, no matter who I meet, I am never going to want to be with anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because that person will not be you, love."

I took out that stupid ring from my nightstand and asked her to share forever with me that night. That stupid ring is the one that she loves though and she said that she would never take it off. My mother gave me the traditional ring that the Malfoy-to-be will receive when I was to ask her to marry me when I started my seventh year. My father was dead by this point and mother wanted nothing more then my happiness. Father is turning in his grave and I am laughing at his memory. Luckily, she accepted the challenge of becoming a Malfoy and I put that ring on her finger. 

She looked at it with awe evident on her face. It was a gaudy ring that should never be worn by any woman ever again. I have no intention of giving it to my first-born son to give to his potential wife. Yes, I am going to have a first-born son. He will be making his first appearance in around six months. No one knows yet but we plan on telling them soon. It's not like they won't be able to do the math and figure it out on their own.

The bridal march just started and she will be coming towards me soon. Blaise is standing next to me and next to Blaise is Ginny's brother, Ron. Granger is the maid of honor and Pansy is in the bridal party as well. My mother is crying in the first row of the small chapel, right next to Mrs. Weasley who is bawling as well. I'm pretty sure I saw Potter come in and sit in the back. That's where he belongs, behind the crowd, out of the limelight.

I guess this is it. This is the rest of my life. All my dreams are walking towards me right now in the shape of a perfect crimson haired angel. Maybe this is what happy is. I am not really sure seeing as I had never known happy until I knew her. She gave me hope that all things in the world can be good. She gave me love when I didn't deserve such a thing. She gave me the world and that is what love is. Now, if you excuse me I need to make this angel a Malfoy.

"I do."

No one knows this but the moment I walked into the Hall at the beginning of my sixth year I was shaking. My knees were hitting each other and my breath was ragged. It was the single scariest moment of my life up until that point. It seems that I had many more scariest moments in my life my sixth year, all thanks to Draco Malfoy.

I knew that I had grown-up. It was no secret that I had changed from the little girl that I was into a full-blown woman who knew how to use what God gave her. How else do you think I got Draco Malfoy? I took risks and I do not regret them for a single second. My sixth year was the best year of my life thus far and in large part because I learned that Harry Potter was only the boy who lived and nothing else.

During my fifth year, when I hexed Draco, I knew that I wanted him. I didn't know how or why but I knew that I wanted him exceptionally bad. Going into my sixth year, I realized the only way to get him would be to use my body. After all, I was the lowly Gryffindor trying to seduce the Slytherin Prince. I thought that he would just use me and drop me and shockingly, that didn't bother me. Never in a million years did I think that I could get forever from this man. I never thought that I could be standing here, right now, in a gorgeous white dress getting ready to pledge my undying love for Draco Malfoy.

When he followed me out into the hall my first night of my sixth year, I lost my breath and I don't know if I have ever caught it again. That is what Draco makes me feel. He makes me feel like I have lost all the air in my body but it's going to be ok just because he said so.

_"Draco?"_

"Yea, Gin?"

"What are we doing here?"

"If you haven't figured out what we are doing then I must not be doing my job."

"I mean, what are we, Draco?"

"Well… uh… we are…"

"We are nothing and I don't know if I can take that anymore."

"What are you talking about? This is just having a good time!"

"Can you honestly tell me that we are just having sex still?"

"Well, that would be our choice activity."

"Don't you feel it?"

"You mean do I feel that every time I bloody look at you all I want to do is make the world right? You mean do I feel that I want to give the world to you? Yea Gin, I feel all those things but I am so fucking scared that I can't even see straight when I look at you anymore. You made me second guess myself and I love you for it."

"You love me?"

"Yea, I really think that I do."

"Want to hear a secret?"

"I am not really in the mood to be sharing secrets with you. I have just poured my heart out and you…"

"Draco, you really want to hear this secret."

"What is your secret, Gin?"

"I love you too."

Those were the best moments of my life. I found what I wanted and I realized that I could possibly get it. I didn't have to just be the girl who loved Harry Potter anymore. I wasn't the silly little girl with too many brothers anymore. Now, I could possibly be the woman who would help produce the next Malfoy heir.

The year passed and I fell deeper and deeper into his spell. I told my friends I would be in the library and go to his room. He never asked me to sleep the night with him because then it would be to real for him. Our relationship was always too real for him. I think that could be the reason he told me he never really loved me.

That was the night that my life changed once again due to Draco Malfoy. It was the start of some things and the ending of others. He had about a week left, I think. I went to his room and he told me that he could never love me. He told me that it was all a lie. I cried on Harry's shoulder that night because I knew that it would get back it Draco. Maybe it was wrong of me to use Harry like that but I had to do it for Draco.

In about a day it got back to Draco, just as I planned and I went into his room. That was the night he said that we wanted forever with me. That was the night that I became engaged to the most powerful man in the wizarding world.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed. I just looked up into his cast-iron, icy gray eyes and started to cry. It was the last night that I was planning on ever coming into his room. I was just going to move on with my life and try to forget that I ever loved Draco Malfoy. But it was in that moment that I started to cry that I saw those bitter eyes change. They looked heartbroken.

That night I realized that I could by no means stop loving this man. He was my entire heart and total soul. Today, three years after the night he proposed to me, I will publicly be Mrs. Malfoy even if I feel like I have been since the second he said I love you. I am standing here, looking at myself in the mirror, rubbing circles on my stomach, and wondering how I ever got this lucky. In six months I will have two boys that I can love more then life and I really couldn't ask for much more.

Harry is here. I can see the back of his head from where I am standing in the back of the chapel. It is hard to believe that he could actually come to this after I lied to him for so long. In a way I feel that I did nothing wrong. If I did anything, it was teach the boy who lived a little lesson in heartbreak and not always having what you want. In doing that, I also stroked Draco's ego a little more then I should have. Draco finally beat Harry in something.

I am walking on my arm of my past to the man who holds my future. My daddy will let go of me soon and Draco's arm will replace his. There is no scarier thought then that. I will be leaving the life that I have known since I was a little girl to become a woman of high class and status. I will need to change the way I act and how I carry myself and if you asked me to do this five years ago I would have spit in your face. Now, I can never see myself living any other way.

He gave me confidence when I had none left. He gave me love when I didn't know if I was worthy to love. He gave me life when I didn't want to go on anymore. I don't know if I can thank him for all the things he has done for me and for my life. I don't know if I can thank him enough for giving me this baby or that ugly engagement ring that I love so much. I never planned to fall for him but sometimes falling is the right thing to do. Close your eyes, hold your breath, and plunge head first into life. That is my advice to all people. I followed it and look what it got me, the love of my life, my husband, Draco Malfoy.

"I do."

_"I have to tell you a secret."_

That was how it all started. I entered the planet of two people who were scared of the world so turned to each other. Ginny sat down on my bed and started to cry. I just looked at her with horror apparent on my face because the Ginny Weasley I knew would never show her weakness to others. Then again, the Ginny Weasley I knew was long gone and replaced with a new girl who was far different from the old.

She came back that year with curves that I envied. She had a natural grace to herself that I could never seem to master. She was the only girl that I have ever truly envied and yet she was the best girl friend. When she sat down in the Great Hall that year I saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was on a mission. I really didn't see what that mission was until about an hour later. She thought she was being coy and yet it was obvious to me.

Half way through dinner, while Ron and Harry were in an avid discussion about Quidditch, I saw it. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder and looked. She thought that I was reading the book I had placed in front of me but I was just simply watching her. My back was to whoever she was looking at but moments later I found out. She excused herself and walked out of the Hall. It was still early so I deduced something was up. Moments later my mind got even more to ponder as Draco Malfoy followed her out.

That night, in my room, when she was crying I told her I knew. She picked her head up from her hands and looked at me with her mouth in a perfect O. I told her I had known since the beginning and that it was ok, I told her that I would never tell Ron. She nodded and then told me all about it. She told me how she gave him her body and slowly he took her heart. She fell asleep on my bed and I was left to speculate.

She told me about how he treated her like a princess. It was more then just sleeping together, that much I could see. Her smile was brighter after she had seen him and she laughed a lot more. As much as I would hate to admit it, Draco Malfoy was the best thing that ever happened to Ginny Weasley.

The next time she came into my room to tell me a secret she wasn't crying. I had a day until I was going to leave Hogwarts forever when she knocked on the door. She bounced into my room and jumped on my bed. I gave her a funny look and she just smiled at me and said that she had another secret. She made me promise I would not tell my boyfriend, her brother, and I swore. I couldn't imagine what she had to tell me but I knew it was something big.

_"He asked me."_

"Asked you what?"

"Asked me to marry him." She showed me that ring and my mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"He asked me to spend the rest of my life with him and I said yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love him?"

"HOW?"

"HERMIONE I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD UNDERSTAND."

That's why it surprised me when she called me up three months ago and asked me to stand up here with her. She was so angry after that night. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. I think that she felt as if I betrayed her by not giving her my blessing and delight. It was only about a year ago, when she told her parents that she was going to be married to Draco, that she talked to me again. She flooed me crying and I invited her for tea.

Her family was furious with her. They wanted no part in this wedding, no matter how blissful Ginny was. She came over and asked me to talk to them. She wanted nothing more then her family to be behind her in this but she told me that no matter what they said she was still going to marry him. That was the moment I realized that this was the most real form of love that I would ever find. Growing up Ginny loved nothing better then her family and for her to say that she would put Draco before her family made me see that this was never going to go away.

I sat down with my ex-boyfriend and his family and tried to tell them that this had been going on for a long time. I tried to tell them that this wasn't going to go away and if they loved her enough they would realize that and be happy for her. Ginny found love that was pure and if they couldn't respect that then maybe they shouldn't bother to even talk to her anymore because they didn't need to jumble it up for her. I guess that got to them because the next week Mrs. Weasley was planning a wedding with Mrs. Malfoy.

She doesn't think that I realize she is going to be a mother soon but I do. I went to visit her to ask her a question about the wedding last month. She is living at the manor now. Draco greeted me and when I asked for Ginny he said that she was feeling ill, she had been throwing up the last few mornings. I smiled at the clueless father to be and said I would come back later. A week later I came back and she and Draco were simply glowing and I knew that my guess was right. 

She is walking towards us now. I just looked over at Draco and he was grinning like an idiot but don't tell him that. Malfoys don't grin. She looks like she is radiating happiness and I cant help but smile for them. This is truly a story that should be told for generations. It's a story not only of love but a story of heartbreak. It's a story of always getting what your heart really desires. This is far from a fairy tale but it is still a tale for the ages.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I feel like I am intruding on a private moment while I stand up here next to them. Their foreheads are together and she is beaming up at him. This is the rest of their lives. And with this their story is over. Or perhaps their story is just beginning.


End file.
